1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a rotary supporting structure without drawing used for an electronic device which needs to be erected and, more particularly, to a rotary supporting structure without drawing positioned by a protrusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, some of the electronic devices seen in daily life are disposed horizontally, and some are disposed vertically. Besides, some electronic devices are able to be disposed both vertically and horizontally, such as some modems, wireless access points and other devices. Usually, if the electronic device needs to be disposed vertically, since the center of gravity of the electronic device is not stable, a supporting bracket is additionally needed to support the electronic device.
Since the electronic device is separate from the supporting bracket, users often lose the supporting bracket. The existence of the supporting bracket not only increases the number of wrapper to fail to meet the requirement of environmental protection, but also increases the volume and weight to increase the transferring and manufacturing cost. In addition, the designer would consume much time in designing the device, the supporting bracket and the wrapper to match them properly. However, the existence of the supporting bracket makes the electronic device unable to be identical with the supporting bracket in appearance. Thus, the aesthetic feeling of the electronic device is limited greatly.
As shown in FIG. 5, the supporting board 52 pivotally disposed at a datum surface 51 may be rotated to the position coinciding with the datum surface 51 to achieve the objective of being disposed horizontally or accommodated without affecting the consistency in appearance. The supporting board 52 also may be rotated to the position intersecting with the datum plane 51 to get a bigger supporting surface. Thus, the electronic device is supported to be vertical stably.
However, in this or other similar designs, the positioning objective is achieved by tenons 53. That is, two tenons 53 on the supporting board 52 are used to cooperate with the two indentation holes 54 on the datum plane 51 to locate the supporting board at the two positions. The stability of positioning is ensured by using the tenons 53. However, since the tenons 53 have certain lengths, in actual application, the supporting board 52 has to be drawn out for a certain distance, and only when the tenons 53 leave the indentation holes 54 can the supporting board 52 be rotated to change the positioning condition. This is not convenient in operation, and the tenons 53 are easy to be snapped after a long time usage. Once they are snapped, the locating effect is lost, and the supporting board 52 cannot be fixed.
In addition, generally, the supporting board 52 and the cover of the electronic device are usually manufactured in a plastic ejecting mode. A single plastic ejecting component has the limitation in thickness, and it may be only three millimeters. To some devices which are heavier or have a bigger height-width ratio, the supporting board of three millimeters is thin, and the stable supporting effect when the electronic device is disposed vertically is hard to be achieved.